


One Word

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [30]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Kissing, Memories, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lucretia gets lost in memories





	One Word

**Author's Note:**

> I debated rating this lower than E, but fuck it, you know what’s up in this neck of the internet! Just a little short fun one, leave a comment if you’d like!

Lucretia comes back to consciousness—wait—two, three, brace, it always jolts there—okay—and stands where she does at the beginning of every cycle, two steps from Davenport, catty corner from Merle. She blinks and shakes her head a little as she realizes—oh, she  _ died _ this time! The last thing she remembers is the attack—they were exploring, they fanned out a little, and she had been a little behind and to the side writing down the location of some plant Merle might be interested in, and the ambush had come out of nowhere. Lucretia couldn’t even tell who they were but they were attacking and she saw the one take aim at Lup and she ran—she ran and yelled, “Lup, on your left!” and the attacker pivoted and—something? That must’ve been it, then, cut down with an abjuration spell still on her lips, a hair too slow. Well, that was a strategic error, she’d run out into full view without thinking about it, trying to—what, warn Lup? Shield her? Not let her die again, not like last cycle, not after realizing—

 

Lup dashes over and envelopes Lucretia in a tight hug. “Luc! You’re okay! Fuck, don’t die on me again, alright?” she cries.

 

Lucretia hugs Lup back. She sure could use a hug after a realization like that, honestly. “I’m okay,” she murmurs, “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t get to you in time, did they hurt you?”

 

“I’m okay. You warned me, and I fucked ‘em up good for killing you. I—Lucretia, could I kiss you?”

 

Lucretia’s breath catches and every word she knows flies out of her head but one—fortunately, the one she wants. “Yes,” she gasps, and Lup kisses her, gentle and warm and tasting of a story filled with secrets and tears and fondness and grief spanning the previous year. Lucretia feels like she knows this story, because she’s been writing it, too. She kisses back, and when the kiss ends she stays in Lup’s arms, grinning.

 

“This is terrible timing and you deserve better but d’you wanna be my girlfriend?” Lup asks.

 

Lucretia squeezes Lup tighter. “Yes,” she answers happily, “I really, really do.”

 

“Well, it’s about fuckin’ time,” Taako interrupts. “I’m sick to death of the pining, ‘oh Lucretia, oh she’s the best, she’s so smart and cute’ I mean  _ finally _ —“

 

“Hey! If you wanna be useful you can grill my girlfriend a cheese before I come over there and kick your ass all the way into your hat,” Lup threatens playfully. She kisses Lucretia’s hair gently. “Resurrection’s hungry work, after all.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Taako teases back. “Good to have you back, Lucretia, my sappy mess of a sister missed you. One grilled cheese, coming up,” he says.

 

“Ready for me, baby?” Lup asks, and Lucretia’s thoughts are jerked back to the present. She flexes her wrists and ankles and finds them cuffed tightly but not painfully, binding her naked body spreadeagle on the bed. Lup stands over her at the bedside, smirking and flicking a long feather back and forth as she looks at Lucretia’s tantalizing form. Nearby on the night table, an assortment of other objects wait their turn: ice cubes, candle, crop, a bit of satin.

 

All the words fly out of Lucretia’s head again except for one. “Yes,” she gasps. Lup turns out the light.


End file.
